It hurts doesn't it?
by InAwesWonderorBlou
Summary: Isabella, a girl who's father was killed right in front of her, never knew her mother and is being hunted down by the same man who made her father no more. Will her new friends help her survive or will she fall victim once again? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

It hurts doesn't it?

**(A/n TAGirlie here with a new story ok so the rest of the a/n is at the end and this is an au story for your information. I wrote this for the new year, new story.)**

Chapter 1

I was alone, scared, hurt and cowering in fear. He was coming closer and closer to me. He thought I was dead, I tried to act the part but I couldn't now I am hiding in my closet, shacking. I could hear him trying to open the blocked door. I tried to barricade it but failed, it would stop him for long.

I could hear him entering the room a little tired and was he amused. His footsteps made a sound on the wooden floor. The more closer he came the louder they were. He was moving slowly trying to savour this moment. Outside I was praying that I would make it while inside I doubted it.

As he came closer, my heart rate increased to the point I thought it stopped. My breathing was as if I was claustrophobic. The footsteps were coming closer and closer to me. My heart rate soon came to the point where it stopped. My breathing was laboured and I was shaking uncontrollably.

He stopped; his black attire was hard to see in my room. His face was the last I would see ever again. My father's won't be there either. Tears were at the brink of just flowing out. I blinked as much as I could; I had to be strong. I slid down to the bottom, my grave, the cold floor. My eyes stung me.

Time moved in slow motion as he moved his hands to open the closet door then everything happened at the same time.

The cops barged in through the door, shouting orders at the man. He dropped his gun and put his hands up. He turned to where I was and smiled, not a sweet one but sadistic smile, "Until next time my sweet Isabella." He said before the cops dragged him out the door. I felt all the pain go off my chest, he was gone, finally gone and to jail. I couldn't help but smile. A cop came to my door and opened it; he saw my injuries and helped me up. He passed me to the paramedic then into the ambulance.

…

"What is your name miss?" the cop who helped me the previous night asked. "Isabella." I said weakly, he must already know my name. "My name is Don, I shall be helping you find a place to stay as we trace down your family. Now, do you know any family members or do you have a mother?" I hesitated, knew I had a mom but I wasn't sure where she lived, he might know. "My mom's name is Vivian, but I don't know where she lives I just know her name."

The cop frowned a bit and went back to asking questions. "Do you have any siblings?" I frowned, I didn't know. I never saw them or ever heard about having any. "I don't know."

"Well then thank you for answering those questions. We will look for your mother and return you there for now I will let you rest." He walked out of the door and I looked up at the ceiling; wondering about how my mom will look or if I have a sister or brother how would they look. I wonder if I'll make any friends where I'm going, I never had any here.

**(A/n: sorry about how short it is but that is the point. The story will be updated soon and one chapter at a time. Hope you all enjoy it. A question to keep you going, Who is the killer?**

**So… READFOLLOWREVIEWSLEEP **or whatever else you do.


	2. Chapter 2: The new friend from hospital

It hurts doesn't it?

**If my life was a book I think it would have an infinite number of chapters. - Me**

**Disclaimer: Lol, I don't really care if I own the show or not, I just put this on because of the rules. I don't own anything but the story itself.**

Chapter 2

Laying here in this colourless room, in this darkness. I have been here for a whole week, they said they we're watching me to see if I was still in shock.

My answer changed from no to yes consistently. I couldn't sleep now just because I was debating myself. I didn't like living in a void but I was safe.

'For now.'

My mind reminded me; he would soon escape or a bail will be set. Biting my lips I checked the time on the little watch they put beside me. My face scrunched up and I focused a bit more, it was dark but I could still see.

"Two in the morning… I've been up for five hours, strait." I whispered to nobody. Screaming or was it crying was heard from outside my door.

The lights we're switched and the nurses pushed a girl in with a wheelchair. She was wide awake and her eyes were red from crying. We made lingering eye contact before she was set on the bed.

"Ahh!" she screamed she pulled her brown and green hair and her eyelids shut her ash grey eyes. The pain she must be experiencing must be unbearable. Slowly she cooled down when they were done laying her down.

She took deep breaths and looked to my direction, curiosity burning in her bloodshot eyes. "Why are you still up this late?"

'What a question! I should be asking are you ok?' I thought.

I looked at her and responded, "I couldn't sleep." She looked at me mercilessly, not breaking eye contact. She slowly- it was an odd occurrence in my opinion- smiled at me.

"Oh, okay? My name is Desiree Pauline Flame, but you can call me Paul, What's yours?" she was all so peaceful and very optimistic; I felt it rub off on me instantly. I ended up smiling too.

"My name is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and why Flame. Isn't that your surname?" She nodded and smiled again before trying to tuck herself in. letting out a loud yawn in the process.

"Well then Izzy, I'll just call you that for now, I think you need to sleep, that arm needs you to regenerate and that only happens at night… So goodnight." She actually lied down away from my sight and went off to sleep. I might as well take her advice and sleep too. I laid down myself and went off to a dreamless sleep.

I grunted as the light from the windows disturbed my sleep. Turning around to the watch I checked the time, "Eleven-thirty, I should have pulled the covers."

I grumbled a bit more until I noticed Desiree watching me with a plate on her lap. She seemed to be holding back a laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked her, she just grinned and took another spoonful of food. My stomach grumbled, now I'm hungry. I wonder when my food will be coming.

"Good- morning sleepy head! Go take a shower, and then I'll ask Alice for breakfast and come back." Desiree said with a mouthful full of mushy food. I put on a quizzical look but went on and followed her instructions. She knows so much, she must have been here multiple times.

I returned and rested on the bed for a while, waiting for my food and as if on cue the nurse named Alice had breakfast ready. "There you go, Darling. You have better have finished that before I come back." She said with a thick British accent. It was weird enough that she had Bright green hair. I thanked her and gobbled my meal.

"Has anyone told you eat like a pig or it's the end of the world?"

"No." I said as I took another bite. Cocking her head to one side she asked, "Where do you live?"

I chocked on some of my food then recovered. "I don't know, they still haven't told me." I just shrugged my shoulders as if to say 'I don't know any more'. Her smile flattered but returned, "Well, I live in Danville, on Maple…"

She was cut off from the door being opened and Officer Dan entering.

"Isabella you're going home." Once again I chocked on my food.

**Did you all like this chapter and enjoy its simplicity. I wonder if you think its fine as it is or should if it be fixed a bit more.**

**To read more and to get the latest updates.**

**READ. FOLLOW. EAT. REVIEW AND SLEEP **or whatever else you do.


	3. Chapter 3: Flashback bullying

**Chapter 3:**

**TAGirlie here with the next chapter and yes, you waited like six months for it so… pc died, got a new one, couldn't install office, ended up with using old one, then *ish happened. My very self-explanatory excuse. On the plus side my DA account is cool, and if you want to check it out its Talk-Art-Girlie. You'll be strong if you want to see new chapter for F&amp;S…**

**Warning! **Curse words!

**Disclaimer: *I won't include this in every page so kiss my butt* Obviously, I do not own Phineas and Ferb or your kid's grandchildren will be watching it. **

As she walked through the school corridors she hid her face by holding he books high enough to only let her eyes show and the magenta hoodie was contributing too. Covering her hair only showing strips. She didn't like people staring at her, it made her uncomfortable.

Angie Wellington walked over to her with her two satellites, one brunet and the other blond, consciously throwing Isabella's books down. Smiling and pleased with herself she watched as Isabella went down to pick them up.

"While you're down there kiss my feet."

To add emphasis and to show she meant it she moved one foot forward. Angie was really pushing her luck but no one moved. They waited for what's to come. Isabella really didn't want to do it and plus she had enough from the stuck up...

**WHAAP!**

A slap echoed through the halls and it wasn't from Isabella either. Angie hit her, the reason why no one wanted to interfere with her and her prey. She could put you in a coma just by slapping you. There was nothing really anyone could do. Even the teachers feared her.

She couldn't hold back her tears, she just couldn't. Isabella spilled her eyes onto the floor. She didn't care if anyone saw her. Welli was becoming impatient with Isabella and went down to her level, picking her head up with her hair she stared at Isabella crying. This didn't faze her as usual, this just fuelled her.

"Runt, I'm only going to ask you one last time. Kiss my feet or face a beat."

Her voice was vicious, cruel, and threatening. Isabella moved her lips to Welli's shoes, kissing them both. One tear fell down and hit one of Welli's shoes. Furious with the small drop staining her shoes she pulled on Isabella's hair harder, up until she was at her height.

"Please Angie, don't hit me."

"Bitch, who said you, can call me by my name and who said you could speak!"

With that she hit the girl hard in the stomach, and pulled her hair once again. Repeating this twice, feeling she did her job well.

"Ahh!" Isabella fell from her bed landing hard on the floor, earning a bruise. The scream was so loud it also made Rena fall down from her bed. Rubbing both their heads they sat up.

Rena was mostly irritated because now there wasn't enough time to get back to sleep. Looking at the clock beside her bed it was five and it took her three hours to get to sleep and she had to wake up extra early for school so her sister could get a tour and learn her classes.

Speaking of the devil, she was curling herself into the fatal position. When she wished she had a sister she didn't wish for sleepless nights. Normally she's a morning person but now her twin turned her to the dark. Maybe talking with her or a hug could make her feel better.

"Isa, I know you're having a tough time but please try drinking those pills."

She muttered something that she couldn't hear and so Rena decided to just move closer to her and hold her in a warm embrace. Maybe it's better to shut up and show that you care about their wellbeing.

"Shh, I'm here." Rena whispered, singing softly and humming a song that came to mind.

**Hush my sister don't you cry**

**I'm gonna sing you a lullaby**

**With every day I will stand by**

**Even if it's till nine**

**I don't care, you are mine**

**And know I won't lie**

**Hush my sister don't you cry**

**I'm singing you a lullaby**

**I don't even care what's the time**

**I don't want you to hurt**

**I don't want you to hate**

**All I want is you to love-**

**Hush my sister don't you cry**

**I will always be by your side…**

Her voice drifted off and so did Isabella's tears, looking up she smiled and laid her head on her shoulder.

"Thanks sis."

"You're welcome but could we please go to bed, we can share mine since yours just has bad luck."

Isabella playfully punched her twin's arm and stood up with her walking towards her bed. Covering herself with the blue covers and plopping her head one the fluffy purple pillows. Rena doing the same. They exchanged their good nights and went off.

**Please ****READ, EAT, REVIEW AND SLEEEP **or whatever else you do.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N** So here I am setting myself for failure or stupid dumb luck. THis is If I ever make it and this is posted but anyways, I'm crazy already with me not being able to have microsoft woord or anything. Let's just begin...**

**00**

**Disclaimer:I own up to my mistakes but not the show.**

Chapter 4: School

I made a promise that I shouldn't have but ended up doing anyways. I promised mom and Rena that I'd go to school but I didn't say it willingly. It took me about an hour,to move out of my bed but I didn't care that was the point. BUt curse Rena for being able to lift my bed turn it upside down and curse her for retaining some form of dignity while doing it. But I am hell bent on not attending school.

At the moment I did not care about Rena's perfect attendance nor mine for that matter. It wasn't my fault that I had a phobia for the place, I was bullied ruthlessly.

I care about them, I do, even if I've only known them for only a few weeks whilst settling in, they treated me with such care and kindness and... I just haven't felt that in a long while.

Even at home.

I tightened my hoodie even more, I didn't like it when I was the centre of attention. Rena by my side it seemed that her hanging out with someone in a light pink hoody odd. Maybe that was it but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was the only reason. There had to be something else, but I don't undersetand people. I'm just secluded, making myself invisible.

JUst another wall flower.

Someone seems to be approching Rena, with Green hair, he's ok if he's friends with Rena cause it seems everyone likes her. It's ok if they never notice me. I would never mind.

He turned to me, staring, it kind of felt uncomfortable because it was like he was staring into my soul. There was this thing about him you don't have to speak to him it was as if this was a whole diffrent language, silence, just like me but no one truely understood the art. Maybe for the fact no one uses it, they prefer to speak, to voice out thier thoughts and oppions.

"Hi." I said to answer his unspoken greeting, Rena turned to face me, did I grow a second head or a tail or something. She must be shocked that I've said something after this morning, it was accually lunch right now and we were making our way to the lunch hall.

He waved his hand and smiled something invisible, barely visible to the human eye. I feel invincible. "So..."Rena began she felt left out, how was it possible for me to do that.

"I'm Isabella, Rena's sister..." I left out the twin part I felt she might be the one to want to break it to her friend he looks like the type who wouldn't belive us imediatly but sometimes I had bad judgement. "Ferb Flecture." that's all he said, he was a man of a few words.

-00000-

* * *

As we made our way to the table I noticed a few other people there; one dark skined, brown eyes and black curly shinny hair and seemed of Indian descent. His outfit consited of a plain white tee with a denim jacket over, sleeves rolled neatly upto his elbows and the same colour of jeans with dark blue sneakers. He seemed to be stuck within a book, reading at a fast pace. The boy seated across him had dark brown locks(same colour as his eyes) in the form of a buzz cut, his skin was a tad tanned but otherwise normal. His outfit was simple black shirt, baggy light-brown pants and shoes. Nothing special other than the skulls on his finger-less gloves. His demeaner seemed cold and off putting.

There were two other girls there; one shorter than the other by a bit of a gap. The shorter one of the two wore large round glasses with a brown barret loop sided on her head. Eye colour covered by the dark tint of the glasses. Brunet hair colour and pale skin. Her clothes are just a turquoise tank top, purple skinny jeans, and her shoes were the same. The taller one was of Asian descent, long black hair and dark brown eyes. She wore light baby blueshirt, a cream jacket and dark blue skirt.

Both seemed to be in a deep conversation. I didn't want to interupt but Rena seemed fine with it.

"Aye, how yall doin'?"

They all greated her and Ferb in thier own ways, then they turned to me.

"Hello, what's your name?" The Asian girl asked me.

"Isabella." I whispered softly. She smiled at me kindly and showed me a seat next to her.

"Welcome to the group." The one with the glasses said. They were friendly and for once in a long while I felt welcomed.

**I learn't a long time ago,**

**That friends were never foes.**

**bUt that didn't change the way I felt around people**

**Friendly as I maybe .**

**I never said hello out loud**

**Cus I was too shy to say somethin' reasonable**

**I got habits that I tend to do**

**Keep myself alone in a room **

**Never spoke outloud but I always knew**

**That friends were never foes.**

**They would never leave me alone.**

**That the'll be there, **

**Even if they're gone.**

**And I'll always know that- **

**That friends were never foes.**


End file.
